That Silly Little One Night Stand (Orginally Naturally Blond's)
by heb33
Summary: Clary and Jace meet at the pandemonium. They end up doing the dirty and Jace can't seem to forget about her. When he shows up at her apartment, it seems he has a lot of growing up to do. One night can have big consequences. This was Naturally Blond, but she gave it to me. So please enjoy and I don't own the mortal instruments.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the mortal instruments and either does naturally blond, which we are both very upset about.**

**Clace Fanfic**

**Clary POV**

Clary stepped into the apartment shivering and put the umbrella down in its usual place, even with the umbrella most of her clothes was soaked through. She trudged through the apartment into her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. '6 pm and the party isn't till 8' she thought, she set her alarm for 7 pm and went into an easy sleep.

She woke up the sound of her alarm ringing out through the empty apartment. She groaned and switched off the alarm, she felt as if she only got five minutes sleep, totally exhausted she got out of bed. Her wet clothes were plastered to her body. Clary peeled of her clothes and got into the shower. The heat of the water relaxed her tense muscles. She glanced at the clock; shit 7:25 she thought leaping out of the shower drying herself as fast as possible. Clary quickly ran a brush through her hair and stuck it up in a topknot with loose curls falling around the side of her face. She ran over to the wardrobe, ripping the dress her best friend Isabelle had picked off of the hanger and pulled it on, her dress was a sunset orange colour that brought out her hair, it was the only reason Isabelle had picked it. Glancing at herself in the mirror she thought she didn't look half bad, the dress hugged what little curves she had and made her breasts look bigger. However looking at herself she saw the purple shadows under her eyes from the sleepless nights she had been having.

Before Clary could do anything there was a knock at the front door and Clary rushed to answer it. She flung open the door and Isabelle was standing there look gorgeous as always, in a tight red mini dress, her black hair bouncing down her back and her bright red lips. Before Clary could say anything Izzy screamed "Clary oh my god, your eyes, you look as if you have been punched".

"I haven't been sleeping much" was all she said in response.

Isabelle looked at her sympathetically "Its okay I can fix it" she said bringing out her makeup bag she stepped into the apartment.

The two girls left the upstairs apartment, Isabelle had done Clary's makeup making her look like a total princess, you couldn't even see the bags under her eyes anymore. Opening the door Clary slid into the front seat of Isabelle's car and they drove towards the Pandemonium, where Alec, Isabelle's brother, was holding his 21st birthday party.

Pulling up into the car park the two 20 year olds got out of the car and walked towards the club, " I so plan on getting laid tonight" Isabelle said.

Clary just rolled her eyes at her, " you say that at every party we go too" Clary replied. They stepped into the club and Isabelle immediately walked over to her brother giving him a hug. Clary stood there until Izzy summoned her over. She walked over to them bashing into people as she went, 'damn this place is packed' she thought. She joined Izzy and Alec and wished him happy birthday, to which he just hugged her and said thanks. They stood there talking all three of them, and then a guy came over to them, the first thought that went into Clary's head was how attractive he was. His golden hair and his beautiful golden eyes, it seemed different to call a guy beautiful when it was a word associated with girls but it just seemed fitting. The blonde haired boy caught her staring at him and he winked at him, the small gesture made he heart flutter and she could feel herself blushing.

Alec broke the silence "Hey Jace" he said, "Isabelle, Clary, this is my friend Jace" He turned to Jace "Jace, this is my sister Isabelle" he said pointing at Isabelle "and her best friend Clary" pointing toward Clary.

"Nice to meet you" Jace said to the girls. Isabelle and Clary looked at each other, it was almost as if they were agreeing over how hot Jace was. Which was probably one of the girliest things Clary had done, besides where a dress today.

**Jace's POV**

Jace got off his black motorcycle and walked passed the girls who giggled to each other as he walked past. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and his favourite leather jacket. He walked into to the pandemonium and spotted Alec's black hair straight away. He started making his way over to him to him when he stopped up short. Alec was talking to two girls; one had hair as black as Alec's, in fact she looked just like him, probably the sister he had heard so much about. But the other girl was the one that really caught his attention. She had bright orange hair the stood out more under the lights and the beautiful orange dress she was wearing. She had nice little curves. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was going to be beautiful.

Jace walked over and saw her face for the first time. She was even more beautiful than he thought she would be. Her fluorescent green eyes stood out the most, her skin was like porcelain, and she had beautiful long eyelashes. He snapped out of it and saw that this beautiful girl was staring at him, his confidence came back and he winked at her, he saw that she blushed. 'Oh god, she is adorable when she blushes' he thought. Alec introduced them as his sister, figured, and his sister's best friend Clary; she even has a nice name.

A few hours into the party, Jace had been dancing with a beautiful girl, yet he couldn't seem to get Clary out of his head. Her fiery red hair and her amazing green eyes were permanently burned into the back of his eyelids. This was insane. He had never thought or felt about a girl he knew nothing about before. He had to see her, talk to her. He looked up – he saw Isabelle dancing with some guy. He turned and looked toward the bar, and there she was sitting on a bar stool, drinking her drink and looking bored as ever. He grinned and excused himself, walking towards to bar.

**Clary POV**

She didn't notice him until he was standing next to her. She started, snapping out of her daydream. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked pointing to the bar stool next to her.

"It's a free country "she replied, shocking herself at how calm she sounded.

He slid onto the stool in one almost graceful movement and smiled at her. "You look bored," he said breaking the silence before it got awkward.

"I am bored, there's nothing to do here, and I have no idea why I came" Clary said looking down at her drink.

"Well if you didn't come, you wouldn't have met me, and that my dear Clary would be a tragedy" Jace said smiling as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"Wow," Clary looked at him "you really are full of yourself aren't you" she grinned at him as he nearly choked on his drink.

"You don't even know the half of it" he replied after his coughing fit.

**This has been edited by Heb33, by all credit goes to naturally blond.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Naturally Blond's AN's

**Here are the author's notes; I thought they should be here so I have done just that.**

**Hey guys please read this I know how boring these are but anyway. I****'****m not giving up on this story but I****'****m just gonna leave it till the end of this month and work on my other story 'Vegas' because I****'****m really proud of it. I****'****m sorry I haven't updated but I have some not really legit excuses believe it or not:**

**1) I got really drunk and had a hangover on one day.**

**2) I had to help my Nan cause she can't walk properly after her operation (which trust was in a place you don't wanna hear about)**

**3) I went ice-skating with my friend and was the wallowing in my misery for today because I was to stupid and scared to go talk to this really cute guy ugh I****'****m a bit of a drama queen. **

**AND Last but not least tomorrow is my birthday~! Finally 15 like way after everyone else, hollllaaaa! And then I****'****m going to Cornwall for a little while to see family .**

**So, I am sorry but don't leave this story cause I will update before the 30th :) **

~ Georgie xx

**OKAY guys I****'****m sorry but I just don't feel up to writing this story any more I****'****m going to be deleting it tomorrow.**

**I****'****m going through a lot right now; its like every one of my friends is depressed or self-harming and I****'****m the rock. I****'****m the one that's not and I****'****m the one that all their problems get dumped on even if they don't mean too. Okay I may repost this story at a later date but not right now. I will just focus on my other 3 stories. I hope that you understand. And as I said - I may repost okay. Sorry, Once again.**

**- Georgie xx **

**So thanks, I will try to have the next chapter up soon,**

**Heb33**

Ok so since people dont want this story to be deleted. Someone wants to take over it for me! That person is heb33 i really hope that they will be able to do the story proud and i hope you guys still want to continue reading it.

I would also like to say, that i know that you like the story - but saying it was selfish to delete wasnt exactly nice. i told you part of what im going through. i cant just carry on with this. Ok im sorry that you feel that way. But it wasnt the selfish at all.

anyway, Once i have everything sorted i may decide to take back this story but i doubt it because im sure that heb will do an amazing job! so goodbye y'all i hope you can read and enjoy my other stories


End file.
